The Red Crimson Bride
by atenademon00
Summary: Naruki Hirayama's one of the most dangerous assasins and part of Akatsuki.Discovering that she's pregnant with Uchiha Itachi,she leaves.In her wedding day,ten men come uninvited and slaughter everyone including her.After 3 years she returns for revenge
1. Chapter 1

Please review . critics are accepted I know I have mistakes.

"I do" the waited response came from the smiling groom as he gazed into blue-green orbs. The woman next to him smiled cheerfully at his two little words but big enough to link two lifes forever. She turned around a little and saw all the people who gathered at the ceremony, it was like the whole village gathered there to see them getting married. Why wouldn't they? The son of the most respectable clan in the Amegakure was getting married. She could see that averyone was smiling, even though not even half of them knew her. She instinctively put her free left hand at her over-sized abdomen just to feel exactly then two pairs of kicks.

The groom held her right hand tight and stared at her concerned as her face went from a smiling one to a frowning one. When he was about to say something she took her left hand and waved it smiling at him.

"It's ok, they are kicking, that's all." she said. He gazed at her, her truthful smile made him lose all his concerns and he found himself smiling at her also. She turned to the priest and nodded so he could continue the ceremony.

"Do you, Sayuri, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise to love, cherish, honor and protect him to forsake all others for his sake, to cleave unto him and him only until dead shall part you?" the priest asked her. The bried stared at him with blank eyes, was he talking to her? She could sense all the stares that were given to her waiting fot her response. She turned her gaze to the man next to her who was smiling. This man, Ichiro Hatakeda, who she just met 8 months ago, who fell in love with her madly, proposed to her immediately when he believed that she had the same feelings as him. Even though, he didn't know her past he still wanted to marry her and when she told him that she was pregnant with his two babies he knew that she was the right woman.

And now he was sitting at the altar with her waiting for her response, but why was she hesitating? He knew that she would be happy with him, she even made the wedding preparations. Those months when she was busy with all that planning, he could see that she wanted to make every little detail perfect, she wanted to be a great ceremony, but what is with this hesitation now?

She stared at him, her now blue eyes locked on his dark grey ones. Her eyes would change color because of her mood, sometimes were blue, sometimes green, or blue-green. As she looked at him, she could only think how much he remembered her of _him_. His dark grey eyes and his black hair which was too long that had to be tied in a ponytail reminded her very much of the other one which she had to forget. But that was impossible, if just only a kick would came from her abdomen or when she could just take a look at Ichiro, her mind would go straight at the other one.

The betrayal, the suffering that she had to leave him made her to think about him everyday. She kept on thinking that why did she had to do such a stupid thing? Why did she had to leave the man she loved so much that she even got pregnant with him? But when the thought of her that she was pregnant came she would throw away the feeling of regret and sadness. The feeling of protection, of love for her unborn children made her able to resist the urge to return to him. But even if she had returned she would get killed. She would be accused of betrayal and finally killed along with her children.

There was even the option that she could have stayed with him and the other nine companions, but could she let her children born in a world of sin, crime and money? No, that was the true reson that she had left, she wanted to protect them of that life, she wanted them to be normal like the other children, where there could be only joy and happiness. Even she knew that nothing is compared with a smiling child when he is happy. Just thinking at her children smiling made her heart melt and she could find herself also smiling.

She rose her head and looked at Ichiro. If she will say yes to him, then past will definitely disappear and new memories of a happy family will replace that bloody past. She took another look before she would open her mouth to say two words. Yes, she knew that Ichiro would protect the unborn ones including her, she knew that plenty of love would come for her and them. And she knew that her children would be happy with him, he was a father figure and also he was an important person in the village. A person which was highly respected by everyone so if he would have children, they would be respected just like him. She made a smile, her eyes faded to green this time as she opened her mouth.

"I-" she was cut off as a loud noise caught her attention and made her to stop.

"What is going on?" The priest asked and everyone turned their heads towards the door. The bride wide her eyes open, she felt something strange, no, something familiar. She turned her head slowly towards the doors only to find nine men sitting there blocking the exit. She stared at them, black coats imprimed with red clouds and bamboo hats with bells attached to them made her realise that she had been found.

"Are you here for the ceremony?" the priest asked. As he finished his question, a loud noise came from some of the strange nine men, it sounded like a chuckle.

"You can say that." one of them said. Sayuri startled at the voice, a shiver crossed her body and she could sense that the man who spoke was smirking. 'Leader.' she thought.

"Don't worry, we will make it quick." one with a huge wrapped sword on his back said. Before anyone could ask what were they talking about, the strange men lunged towards the rows with villagers in front of them and in a second they drew weapons.

Everyone started to scream and tried to run towards the exit, but the only thing they met was death. Sayuri watched horrified as the villagers were dying in front of her, blood pouring from everywhere and how the men were approaching the altar. She felt a tight grip around her hand and Ichiro pulled her towards the door from which the priest usually would come. She moved heavily because of her pregnant state towards it but when they were about to open it, the door opened by itself and a man also dressed in a black cloak

with red clouds came from it.

They made a step back and the man followed, he drew his katana and approached them. Sayuri stared at the man which was eyeing Ichiro, when she realised what he was going to do she jumped in front of the groom. The man in front of her stopped the attack right when it was about to pierce through her arm and pulled her away from Ichiro. She struggled to get out of the grip while Ichiro tried to take his weapon. But a pregnant woman wasn't a challenge to a criminal so he threw her on the floor causing her to fall with a thud.

"Are you ok?" Ichiro yelled at her, Sayuri rose her head signaling that she was fine but when she took a look at the image in front of her, every part of her heart broke. She watched how the sword pierced thorugh Ichiro's chest causing him to caugh blood. His eyes blocked on hers and she could feel tears starting to fall.

"ICHIRO!" she yelled but the stabbed man was already dead. The assasin took his weapon from the corpse and threw the body on the floor smirking. She stared at the dead person who had to be her husband and cried harder. While she was crying she didn't sense the pair of feet which approached her until two hands grabbed her by the arms and rose her from the ground. She grimaced in pain at the tight grip but the man didn't loosen it.

The man turned her around and Sayuri rose her head to see. She let out a horrifying scream at the scene. It was blood everywhere, lifeless bodies, including the ones of children and old people were scattered around, even some body parts were in some places. She looked at the altar, even the priest was dead, decapitated. Her tears fell hard on her cheeks as she screamed louder and louder, she couldn't believe what it was in front of her.

"Can you stop now?" the man who was holding her hissed. Sayuri stopped yelling but continued to cry. She looked in front of her and saw eight men approaching her with their blades and coats stained with blood. She looked behind them and saw that the tenth was leaning against the exit door and that he wasn't stained with blood like the rest. As they arrived at her the one who was holding her let go and she fell on her knees.

"Naruki." the leader leaned forward as he spoke "See what your betrayal did?"

"My name is Sayuri, Naruki Hirayama doesn't exist anymore." the bride said between her sobs. The leader grabbed her by her red hair and pulled it harder until she faced him.

"When you talk to someone you look at him." he hissed. The woman sent him a death glare. He pulled harder of her hair and Sayuri could feel that it was going to rip off. He turned her head towards the massacre behind him and forced her to look at it.

"See this? See?" he said shaking her head. "This is because of you. They are all dead because you betrayed Akatsuki." he said and let go of her hair making her to fall on the ground on her back. "And don't tell me that crap that you're not Naruki anymore. You will always be her, once you join the criminal world you will be part of it forever. You can't do anything to change it, no matter how many names you take and how many lies you tell, you will always be Naruki, one of the most dangerous assasins in the world." he said and rose up. Naruki stared at him with teary eyes an tried to get up as well but she couldn't.

"You could have killed only me!" she yelled" They didn't deserve this, none of them! They didn't had anything to do with my so called betrayal!"

"You think that only they died?" Pein asked. "The whole village is dead, Naruki." Naruki wide her eyes open, tears fell hard on her cheeks as she started to tremble because of the anger that rose inside her. She got up on her feet instantly and rose her hands performing a seal.

Pein watched her amused as she tried to do something with that seal.

"You have the strongest technique ever known, Naruki, but it's useless when you don't have a tiny bit of chakra in you." he said smirking. Naruki lowered her hands, how could she forget that in her state all the chakra was concentrated in the lower region of the abdomen? Somehow she felt helpless and stupid. She promised to herself that she'd protect her children with all she had but how could she if she forgot that she didn't have chakra? Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a punch in her face.

The nine Akatsuki who were in front of her, hit her continously. She got punched, kicked, stabbed and even poisoned, the puppet master, Sasori took the liberty of doing this. But even for their own surprise , she didn't lose her counsciousness at all. She tried to dodge the attacks even though it was impossible for her state, but the thought that she had to protect her unborn children made it possible. At last, Pein kicked her with all his strength in her face sending her a few meters away. While airborne she twisted her body in a way so she could fall on her back. When she landed on it, she coughed blood because of the hard contact.

"You deserve this the second you left the orders I gave you", Pein said "People who do such things, die."

Outside the torturing circle, the tenth Akatsuki watched how the woman received hits from each member and he listened to all her screams and yells. He slowly made his way towards the circle with loud steps. Naruki, after landing on the cold floor noticed the sound of the steps approaching. She rose her head and with her left eye which wasn't dark blue stared at the figure.

Her face which was covered in blood matched the color of her hair. She had bruises, cuts all over her face and she was missing a few teeth, but that didn't mattered to her. The most important thing was that her unborn children were safe.

Naruki was panting for air, but with each breath she took her chest hurt. The man with the bamboo hat approached her and leaned forward to see her better. Naruki turned her head towards him and looked through the small hole between the hat and the high collar. As she gazed at it, her green eyes locked on red ones with three tomoes. She coughed again this time harder than before but she kept her stare with him. The man rose his hand slowly and removed the hat, Naruki could see the top of his face better. The man which she loved all those years spent with Akatsuki was standing in front of her. He undid the top notches of the cloak revealing the bottom part as well. Naruki gasped, she saw that it really was him, the lines at his eyes, the mouth which she shared kisses with, the red eyes which faded to dark grey when he was only with her, the pale skin which she loved to touch and the hands which always held her tight. It was him.

She expected him to be different, but instead he was emotionless, his face showed boredom but his eyes showed anger, rage, the kind of stare which she never received from him. And another thing caught her attention while looking at him, disgust. He was disgusted with her, he didn't even have pity for her. She could feel tears falling, the man which she shared everything with was going to be the one who will kill her.

"You're weak, Naruki, you always have been." he said in a low voice that Naruki couldn't believe that it even came from him. "You let your emotions take over you, a true assasin would never do such thing" he said. Naruki stared at him with eyes open still panting for air as a sound of sword being pulled from a sheath made itself heard. She watched how she rose the katana above her with both of his hands. She still tried to catch a glimpse of sorry, pity in his eyes but it never came.

Now she realised, he was just doing his job.

"Naruki, you will burn down along with this village which accepted you in it. The one which accepted a lie." Pein said. Naruki looked at him as he put on his bamboo hat along with the other comrades. She could see the smirking faces of the criminals which slaughtered a whole village: Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Orochimaru, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu. And there was also Itachi, the one who was now holding the katana above her. She turned her gaze at the Uchiha prodigy, she saw that his eyes were redder than she had ever seen. He rose his katana even higher to give the final blow. She stared in his eyes as he lowered his katana with speed.

"They are yours." she whispered then the katana pierced through her chest making her to wide her eyes open and tense at the steel which went through her. But in a few seconds she untensed and she gave her last breath closing her eyes. Itachi watched how the hard breath went to an inexistent one. He let the katana in her body and got up on his feet not even taking one more glance at his lover.

"If that didn't kill her, then the poison will." Pein said and motioned to the others to follow him. Itachi put on his bamboo hat and all of them left the church.

After they reached on a hill they turned their heads and watched how the great Amegakure village was burning hard to pieces. Nothing will remain there, only ashes of a village that accepted a sin when it was in it's full glory.


	2. The Awakening

Eyes fluttered open slowly as they gaze at the ceiling. Suddenly the woman rose and looked around only to see that she was in a white room. Then, memories of a tragic day that took place went through her mind and she found herself yelling at the top of her lungs. She didn't care where she was or that someone will hear her, the pain in her heart was too big. Instinctively she put her hands at her abdomen only to find it flat, she moved her gaze down and rose the shirt to see that she had a scar over her belly.

"My babies!!" she yelled again and started to cry. She punched the matress harder and harder only to feel that the bed won't last long. "I hate you!!" she yelled again. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate YOU!!" she cried. Then a sound made itself heard and the door suddenly opened only to reveal a dark-haired man about her age with black eyes. Even if he entered the room she didn't stop crying. The man went quickly beside her and with the tip of his fingers he touched the pressure spots on her body making her to go numb and fell on her back.

"Calm yourself, you just woke up from coma." he said and the red-haired woman stopped yelling.

"Coma?" she asked with a trembling voice. "For how long?". The dark-haired man sighed and eyed her.

"Three years" he said. "I found you when I was crossing by Amegakure with my teammates, the village was burning and I searched it for any survivors." he said and made a pause. "You were the only one. Actually you were more dead than allive. I was about to quit my search then I saw you crawling outside from the church. When the four of us arrived next to you, you passed out."

Naruki thought about the things what happened that day, the guests, the wedding, Ichiro, the vows, the ten men breaking the ceremony, the slaughter, the torture and her supposed death. Tears started to fall down her cheeks at the remembrance, what reason she had now to live if her children were dead?

"Unfortunately, you lost the pregnancy because of the poison." he said. Naruki eyed him with teary eyes.

"How come I didn't die because of it?" she asked.

"I used my chakra to destroy the poison atoms which were flowing through your body." he responded. "What's your name? You seem odly familiar." the man said. Naruki turned her gaze away, if she would tell him her name, he would surely know that she was the assasin which was listed in the Bingo Book. And that he will try to gather the bounty put on her head. But why should she care? She lost the reason to live, now there was nothing that would keep her allive."

"Naruki." she said not mentioning her last name and turned to him. She expected him to wide his eyes open at the mention of her name but he didn't he just made a smirk. "Yours?"

"Sasuke." the man responded. She stared at him curiously, something told her that he was familiar also, his facial figures made him to look a bit like... 'No!' she said to herself and shook her head tossing that thought away. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her.

"You know me?" he asked.

"No, it's just you remembered me of someone. But nevermind." she added quickly when Sasuke opened his mouth to ask something about that someone. "Where are we?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"In my house at the border between Rain and Fire Country, he said.

"We aren't in a village?" she asked confused. Sasuke turned his gaze away at her question.

"No." he said and got up on his feet. "You should sleep." he turned to the door. Naruki watched him approaching it and raising his hand towards the doorknob.

"Wait. I-I wanted to ask you if you kn-know me." she said quickly. Sasuke stopped right there and turned his gaze at her.

"Yes." Naruki eyed her eyes open at his words. It struck her, he was now going to report that he had in his house a S-rank criminal so he could gather the bounty. Seeing that tears threatened to fall from her eyes he opened the door and when he was about to close it he took a final glance at her. "You're like me." he said and closed the door.

Naruki stared at the door, what did he mean that she was like him? Why wasn't he in a village? And why did she had a strange feeling around him? Thoughts like these crossed her mind continously and she didn't realise that her eyes closed and soon her breath turned to a hard one meaning that she fell asleep.

Outside the room, Sasuke gazed at the door of his bedroom where the red-haired woman was staying. Sensing that the chakra flow reduced, he realised that she fell asleep. He took a deep sigh and took a sit on the couch still gazing at it.

"Oi Sasuke, we have been keeping her for three years now, when are we going to diss her off? You know that she won't wake up." a voice said. Sasuke turned his head towards the kitchen door where a white-haired man stood.

"She woke up a few moments ago, Suigetsu." he said while eyeing him.

"She did?" a female voice sounded this time and a red-head appeared at the door also.

"Yes, Karin." he said in a bored tone.

"What are we going to do with her now?" Suigetsu asked.

"For now, nothing. We shall think about that when she recovers." he said and turned his gaze at the door. "I'm sure she'll be good if she will join us." he said. His two teammates didn't say anything and decided to leave their leader alone so they went back to the kitchen. 'Her eyes... she helds something powerful in them. And also, her eyes are like mine, they want revenge. She doesn't show it but she wants it. She wants it very much.' he thought for himself and his eyes faded to red with three tomoes. 'Like me.'

_iIt was a sunny day in the month of March, the birds were chirping and the smell of flowers filled the air of the forest. But the 15-year girl who was running without a stop through the_ _leaves of the trees didn't have time to think about it._

_"This can't be happening, I'm going to be late! I'm never late, why now?" she yelled and her words echoed in the forest. "He's going to kill me." she said and concentrated her chakra in her feet to skip faster on the branches of the trees._

_After a few more jumps, she could see a structure ahead and a smirk crossed her lips._

_"There's the estate, I'm finally there." she said between her pantings and concentrated a bigger amount of chakra in her feet for a final jump. As she did that, she landed exactly in front of the door. "Made it" she smiled and was about to open it. Right when her hand was about to touch the doorknob, the door swung open in front of her._

_"You're late, Naruki!" the man said and Naruki rolled over her eyes._

_"It's not my fault that the misson took place in Suna." she said crossing her arms. "By the way, why are you at the base, Itachi? she said raising an eyebrow at him._

_"Waiting for people like you to get back from a simple mission that should have ended weeks ago." he said._

_"But Sasori-san told me to stay two weeks more to gather information about Ichibi." she said pouting._

_"Naruki, you just joined Akatsuki, the only orders you listen are the ones which come from leader."_

_"But Sasori-san said-"_

_"No, you can't blame him for your mistakes. He is a member of Akatsuki since a much longer time than you. If you would tell leader, he would believe Sasori instead of you." he said._

_Naruki sent him a glare, why wouldn't he be on her side for once in his life? Even though she wouldn't forgive him for what he did when he had been sent by leader to make her to join Akatsuki, she still wanted him to accept her._

_Because of his Mangekyou Sharingan, she almost took her own life with her katana. The illusion which he made, it appeared for her that she won the test and that she held the katana at his neck but in the real world she was holding at her neck. If it wasn't for Deidara to shout "Kai" then she would have commited suicide._

_"Now don't just stay there pouting like a little girl, come inside and suffer the consequences like a big one." he said in a mocking tone. Naruki sent him a death glare which didn't affected very much Itachi and passed beside him to enter the house._

_"I hate you." she said in a low voice and glanced over her shoulder at him as he closed the door. When he turned to her, he gave her an unusual smirk, not common for him and stared at her with dark grey eyes._

_"Me too, Naruki. Me too." he said and Naruki stared at him confused./i_

Blue eyes opened slightly as the sun lightened up the room. Naruki rose from the bed and looked around the small room, memories of her dream, no, flashback traced her mind instantly. 'Even now, I can't forget about him.' she said to herself and took a deep sigh. She rose her head and looked around the room, she saw that it was big enough and that it had oak furniture. She turned her head towards the window and gasped. She saw there a katana, she stared at it better and remembered that it was the katana that Naruki gave Itachi for his birthday five years ago, including the ones which she spent in coma.

i _"Um... Itachi?" Naruki said blushing as she knocked at his bedroom door. She glanced at the long wrapped package in her hands as she waited for a response. She knocked a few more times but still nothing. She took a deep sigh and turned around to leave the door. Then, suddenly, a sound made itself heard and Naruki turned to the door again as it opened a little. She looked at it confused then made a step towards it. She held the package in her left hand and with the right one opened the door wider so she could enter through it._

_When she made a step in the room, she was already amased by how big it was. Her room was nothing compared with it. She looked around and saw that the walls were black and a king-size bed was next to the wall in front of her. She put her hands on her hips and frowned._

_"That's not fair. Why does he have a king-size bed?"_

_"Because I bought it." a voice said from behind her and Naruki yelped. She jumped forward and landed on the bed. She rose her head as she heard a chuckle coming from the door._

_"At least you could have told me that you were here." she said and tried to get off of the bed._

_"I opened the door, wasn't that enough?" he said._

_"No, that-" she stopped as she looked at him. She wide her eyes open at the image of Itachi half-naked with a towel around his waist and water dripping from his elbow height hair. Naruki stared at his bare chest, she could see the six pack of pecs in all their greatness and the water dripping down on his skin._

_Itachi chuckled at her face expression and waved a hand in front of her making her to come back at her senses. When she realised what she was doing she blushed._

_"So... what's with this unexpected surprise of you coming here?" he asked drying his hair with a towel. Naruki, still blushing got up on her feet and made a few steps towards him. She bowed and rose the wrapped package with her two hands. Itachi eyed her curiously and put the towel on his shoulder._

_"Happy birthday, Itachi." she said and Itachi took the package in his hands. She straightened and smiled at his surprised face. He moved the package from one hand to another frowning at it. "Open it" she said still smiling, "It's not a c1, I swear." she said giggling remembering what she did a few years ago with one of Deidara's clay bombs. Itachi took a deep sigh, apparently he was thinking about that accident too and decided to open the package._

_His hands unwrapped slowly the package only to reveal a katana in a black shining sheath. He eyed her smiling face again and drew the katana from it. He measured it with his eyes. The weight, the handle, the length were exactly the ones he always asked for. He stared at it and saw that the hilt had a kanji on it._

_"It's the kanji for Eternity." she said blushing. "I made the sheath and the kanji myself." she said proudly and moved her gaze from him still blushing. She heard the sound of the katana being sheathed but not even a word came from him. She took a deep sigh and turned to the door not looking at him. When she was about to open the door she felt something tickling her ear._

_"Thank you." she heard him whispering at her ear, his hot breath made her to shiver and his hand brushed against hers._

_"You-you're welcome." she said and stayed a few moments in the same spot with him breathing at her back._

_"You smell nice, like jasmine." he said after a pause and Naruki shivered again. "I like jasmine." he whispered. Within a blink of an eye, Naruki rose her hand quickly and opened the door fast._

_"I have an important mission. I have to go, sorry." she said and left the room running. Itachi stared at her back as she ran, then he looked down at his hand who was holding the katana and smirked._

_"I also want a jasmine to be forever mine." he said then closed the door_. /i

She shook her head to remove the flashback from her head and turned to look at the katana again.

"Since the day I gave this to him he never left it behind." she said and stared at the sheathless weapon. The kanji for Eternity could be seen clearly from the spot where she sat. "I put the kanji there to tell you that my love for you will last forever, for an eternity." she said and sighed. A few moments passed and she clenched her fists. "And now this is only a lie. My love for you doesn't exist anymore. Only hate!" she said and punched the matress. She rose her head and stared at the katana again. "I will kill all ten of you!" she yelled "I will make you pay for everything!" she said and threw the cover off of her. When she was about to put her feet down the door opened and a figure entered it.

"Sasuke told me to bring you some food since you're awake." Karin said in a bored tone. When she saw that Naruki was at the edge of bed she rose her eyebrow. "Where you going somewhere?" she asked.

"I want to go outside." Naruki said. Karin sighed and went towards the cupboard which was next to the bed and put the tray with food on it.

"Sorry, but no can do. Sasuke specified clearly that you must stay in bed until you recover." she said. Naruki sent her a death glare.

"I'm well enough and I can go." she insisted. Karin rolled over her eyes and took a sit at the edge of bed as well.

"Ok. Try to make a step." she said. Naruki gazed at her then decided to make a step. She got up on her feet and when she was about to make a step she fell on her back.

"Wh-What's wrong with my legs?" she yelled and massaged her legs only to see that her legs didn't even sense her hands.

"Because you were in coma for three years, you didn't use your legs to walk so they became numb and you can't use them for a period." she said like it was obvious. Naruki frowned at her.

"For how long?

"Days, weeks, months, who knows." she said and got up. "Eat, you have to recover." she said and went straight towards the door. Naruki gazed at the food, her stomach growled with hunger just looking at it.

"Thank you, but why are you helping me? she asked, her blue eyes locked on the red-haired girl in front of her.

"Because Sasuke ordered me to do that." she said and left the room closing the door behind her. Naruki stared at it for a while then her stomach growled so she took the tray in her lap. She saw that it contained some rice balls, chicken, tea and doodles. She rose a rice ball and bit on it chewing it a bit faster and smiling at the taste. It was good.

Karin rolled over her eyes as she closed the door.'Now that I'm not the only female around Sasuke I won't be able to make him mine.' she sighed. 'That stupid paralyzed. Sasuke ordering me to be nice with her and give her food. Since when Sasuke cares for other girls?' she thought for herself and leaned against the door. 'He gave her even his room. When she wasn't here I wasn't even allowed to come near it. And now she appears and sleeps in his bed.' she frowned.

"Oi, Karin, thinking again about Sasuke?" Suigetsu smirked and Karin could see his shark like teeth.

"No, you baka." she said and straightened. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't Sasuke sent you to gather some information about Itachi?"

"Yeah, he did, but it was a fake source, nothing good came from it. The same old stuff, he slaughtered the Uchiha clan, S-rank criminal, member of Akatsuki, destroying Amegakure etc. etc. the things everbody knows." he said and sighed. "What about the paralyzed? She was there when Amegakure had been destroyed. Maybe she knows something about them." he suggested.

"Neah, I don't think she knows anything about them. She was getting married that day when they slaughtered the ones which were at the ceremony."

"That must have been one hell of a wedding." he said. "By the way, where's Juugo?"

"With Sasuke, they went to Amegakure."

"But there are only ashes there." he said.

"He believes that he can find something there." She sighed. 'Damn it, why does he always have to leave without me?'

"Right... I'm going to Konoha for some supplies. Need anything?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." she said and waved at him to go right then. He rolled over his eyes and left the house. Karin took one more look at the door then left the room.

Naruki finally finished eating and thanked Kami for such a good meal. She put the tray on the cupboard and thoughts crossed her mind again. She could only think about that day when happiness was taken away from her forever. It was also her fault that the great village Amegakure disappeared, not even one single villager survived the massacre, only her. She turned to the side that faced the window. Why is she still allive? Why didn't she died like the rest of them? What made her different from the rest of the villagers?

She shook her head in anger. Of course she was different from all of them. She was an assasin for goodness sake. She killed many targets for money and for power. The reason why Akatsuki was known that much was because of her brutal killing. She had a special way to kill persons, when the ANBU cops would find a man killed that way they knew exactly that she did it. 'I just wanted a peaceful life. But I guess that when you're an assasin you can't receive something like that' she thought and a tear ran down her cheek. 'But the children had nothing to do with my way of living. They were innocent. And I...am the reason why they died.' she said to herself.

A knock came from the door and Naruki wiped the tears from her eyes quickly.

"Enter." she said and the door opened only to reveal Sasuke. She watched him as he entered and took a sit at her feet. "Is something wrong?" she asked supressing a sob. There was a moment of silence until he turned his head towards hers and his eyes locked on hers.

"I want to ask you something." he said in a serious tone. Naruki watched him confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Seeing that you are the only survivor of the Amegakure massacre and that you lived when they attacked you at the church, I wanted to ask you this question. Do you know anything about the location of the Akatsuki organisation or about any member from it?" he asked eyeing her. Naruki frowned, his question didn't sounded like a demand to tell him where the base was. She thought that he knew that she had been part of that organisation. But apparently he didn't know the truth, he was asking for information since she was the only survivor of their attack and that he thought that maybe in their attack they slipped some things about them. But most of all, why was he interested in Akatsuki?

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about them, I only know that they are criminals and that they want the Jinchuuriki." she lied. Sasuke watched her for any trace of that lie but Naruki knew very well to hide it. She had to lie him, it was best for him if he wouldn't know about them or he would get killed instantly. Right now, the only one who can stop them is her. She can kill them because she knows all their weaknesses, and also it was her duty to do that. They were all her mentors and is a rule that the pupil must defeat his master.

"Ok, sorry for bothering you." he said and turned towards the door.

"Why do you want to find about their location? she asked. He stopped and turned to her.

"Not their location, _his_." he said. "One certain man of them killed all the persons I loved and that were close to me." he said and eyed her. Naruki stared at him with eyes wide open, so he was an avenger.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"I know him all too well." he said and left the room.


End file.
